


【DN】Night Work【双性注意】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strip Show, Vaginal Sex, double sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 尼禄一直很好奇，每到夜晚都会消失上几个小时的但丁。一心想要知道真相的他，找上了他的天才武器工匠妮可，妮可二话不说，坏笑着递给尼禄一个gps定位仪。再一次，但丁不打招呼溜出去的晚上，尼禄打开了gps定位，跟随gps的导航，他来到一家艳色的夜总会。尼禄默默地推开门，结果被眼前的画面，直面冲击了他并不怎么伟大的意志。又名，有些人表面上是传奇恶魔猎人，实际上夜里是……





	【DN】Night Work【双性注意】

但丁一定有事瞒着自己，尼禄敢百分之百打包票。先不说但丁可以日日结账这件事有多奇怪，就光凭他几乎每天夜里都会消失几个小时这件事，尼禄就足够怀疑但丁是不是在搞什么不可告人的阴谋。而且他现在都几乎不接猎魔任务了，也不知道他这个传奇恶魔猎人的头衔打哪儿来的，说不定徒有其名罢了。不过，尼禄也只是想一想，毕竟自家叔叔的实力还是摆在那里的。

但丁连续一个月都会在夜里消失数个小时后，尼禄终于是耐不住好奇心，跟但丁坦白了对他的担忧，问他是不是需要自己的帮忙。但丁只是伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，表示，大人的事不需要小孩子插手。如果你要问，尼禄这辈子讨厌什么，他大概能数出一箩筐，但是要问他最讨厌什么，那大概就是被但丁放置。

就这么一句话，直接触动了尼禄最不能动的那根神经。虽然当天尼禄表面上没有发作，实则第二天一早就跑到姬莉叶那儿区找妮可帮忙了。

天才枪械师不愧是天才，在尼禄寻求帮助的时候，以协助实验为前提答应了他的请求，并且在当天晚上就制作出了一款小型GPS定位仪，一脸神神秘秘的表情交给尼禄，并且告知对方用在哪儿都行，反正防水。尼禄当场红着脸接过妮可递过来的东西，随后一眨眼的功夫就消失的无影无踪。姬莉叶从厨房端出意面的时候，注意到尼禄的消失，看了一眼正在坏笑的妮可，妮可只是调皮地吐着舌头耸了耸肩，姬莉叶一脸同情地摇了摇头，随后便招呼妮可带着孩子们一起吃饭了。

尼禄趁着天还没完全黑，赶在但丁偷溜出门前回到了家。事务所依旧灯火通明，不管白天还是夜里，那盏吊灯永远都开着、，就像是但丁一直在等着什么人。尼禄偷偷摸摸打开事务所的大门，就看到但丁正躺在沙发上打盹，大概是嫌弃灯光太耀眼，右手叠在双眼之上，左腿悬挂在沙发边上，右膝曲起支撑在沙发垫上。尼禄小心翼翼地走过去，手心里捏着的是刚才从妮可那里拿来的芯片，就像是做贼，忐忑不安。

尼禄凑上前，观察了一会儿，再三确定但丁是睡着不是假寐之后，便伸出了贼手，将捏着芯片的手摸向了但丁的裤子。但丁从尼禄推开门的刹那就醒了，微睁了下眼，确定来者是尼禄之后就又闭上了眼，他以为尼禄就只是回姬莉叶家吃个饭而已，也不知道受了什么刺激，居然没有直接上楼而是跑过来观察他。

但丁默不作声，就等着尼禄接下来打算做什么，随后在尼禄把手摸进他裤子口袋的瞬间，但丁突然伸出右手一把抓住尼禄的手腕，同时左手臂勾住尼禄的脖子，将对方扯到自己面前，下一秒双唇紧紧贴合在一起，但丁的舌头轻而易举地撬开了尼禄一下子没反应过来的嘴唇，舌头肆无忌惮地舔过所有的角落，尼禄这才想起挣扎，一把推开但丁，赶紧用手臂擦了擦自己的嘴。

“别拿吻过别人的嘴来吻我！”尼禄一脸羞愤地擦着嘴盯着但丁。但丁被尼禄的话搞得一头雾水，他可不记得自己除了尼禄外还有什么其他情人，就算是蕾蒂和崔西在他面前，他也不过口嗨一下而已。

“孩子，我可不记得，除了你之外，我还能有什么其他情人。”

“那你为什么不告诉我，你晚上到底干什么去了！”

“抱歉，孩子，这个可是不能说的秘密，因为说了，我就赚不到钱了，哈哈哈。”但丁伸手揉了揉尼禄的短发，说起来，他还挺怀念之前的中短发，摸上去一定很柔顺。

“我懂，你是嫌弃我，不愿意带上我，但是我一定会查出真相的。但丁，你等着。”尼禄料到但丁不会说出实情，一股脑地站起来将地板踩得吱吱作响地上了二楼。但丁看着孩子气的尼禄无奈地摇了摇头，再一次为自己不怎么高的说话天赋而叹息。

老规矩，到了10点，但丁准时出门，而尼禄则在半小时后也出了门，出门后还差点忘了锁上事务所的大门。

尼禄出了门就打开了GPS定位系统，跟着导航所指的方向，尼禄七拐八弯地来到了一个夜总会门口，里面吵闹的声音他在较远的地方就能听见。尼禄抬头看了看夜总会的招牌，再低头看了看手中的定位，确认好几次导航没有坏之后，尼禄单手握拳放在嘴上轻咳一声，调整了一下自己的表情，推开了夜总会的大门。

满屋子的烟酒气让尼禄皱着眉，右手在鼻前不停地挥动着，随着他越走越深，震耳欲聋的音乐让他有种想要逃离的冲动，直到他的目光落到了舞台中央，他惊呆了。他的叔叔，他的恋人，他的崇拜对象正站在舞台上，单手抱着一根钢管，搔首弄姿。

尼禄简直不敢相信自己看到的，但丁居然穿着早期的红色风衣，故意用皮带绑在自己的胸口，皮带的宽度刚刚好挡住乳头暴露在所有猥琐的视线之内，过长的风衣完美挡住但丁紧俏的屁股，只有在他单腿挂在钢管上向后下腰的时候，衣服下摆才会掀起暴露出被皮裤包裹出的弧度。这样的动作引起了一波小高潮，有些人开始耐不住地往台上撒钱。

但丁在尼禄走到会场边缘的时候就注意到了，但他是故意的，他怎么可能不知道尼禄的小心思，以为他不知道自己屁股的口袋里什么时候多了点无关痛痒的小玩意。但丁拿出来看的时候，就知道是出自妮可之手，妮可和她外婆一样，做出来的东西都爱打上专属的标记。但丁出门前只是把玩了一会儿，便又塞回了口袋，决定今天来场特殊的表演，当然，前提是嘉宾得到场才行。

似乎是故意的，但丁对着DJ台抛了个媚眼，DJ收到来自头牌的暗示，原本略带点色情意味的音乐顿时变成了由鼓点组成的战乐，一下子夜总会的气氛就被炒热了。

但丁先是爬上光滑的钢管，随后单手单腿挂在钢管之上，在地心引力的作用之下，以缓慢转圈的形式，缓缓下落，然而在诡异的灯光和音乐陪衬之下，尼禄总觉得见到了战斗中的但丁，至少脸上的表情他非常熟悉，是在他用火属性三节棍打爆恶魔脑袋时才会露出的笑容。

涂上了棕色油彩的皮肤，在灯光下反射出暧昧的色调，一些汗水从从下巴低落到赤裸的胸上，顺着胸肌的纹路滑进皮带，晕出色情的痕迹。但丁注意到底下各色男女的目光，手指在自己胸口的皮带边缘滑动着，甚至时不时地将指尖勾进带子内，故意营造出自己被束缚住的快乐，微露出的肌肉乳沟，让有些疯狂的女人已经伸手，打算将手中的纸钞塞进那根充满性挑逗意味的胸带内。

然而，但丁就在那些女人塞完钱后的手指即将碰上他的肌肤之前，脚尖轻点着地板，借力一个转身，但丁重新贴回钢管上，那些饥渴的手只能摸过他的红色风衣边，不甘心，女人们重新掏出了纸钞诱惑着但丁弯腰靠近。但丁只是笑着将手指摆在双唇之上，一脸痞笑地对着坐在吧台上的尼禄抛了个飞吻。尼禄随着场内的尖叫声，捏碎着手中的水杯，碎玻璃撒了一桌，换来了酒保不太好的脸色。

“看起来，我们的头牌托尼对你挺有意思的。”酒保一边擦着手中的玻璃杯，一边和尼禄搭话。

“呵，就他，不稀罕。”尼禄嘴里说这不稀罕，实际上咬牙切齿的模样，让酒保摇了摇头。

“小伙子，喜欢就上，别磨磨蹭蹭的，到时候托尼被谁叫走了，你哭都来不及。”酒保赶紧提醒对方，与其和玻璃杯过意不去还不如主动点，多塞点钱给托尼，说不定还有接近的机会。

“他敢！”尼禄生气地站起来，伸手推开人群，在别人抱怨的眼神中站到了舞台边缘。

但丁知道尼禄沉不住气，但是也没想到那么快就憋不住了，不经意间摇了摇头，然后又随着鼓点在那儿诱惑着男男女女。但丁离开了那根钢管，故意走到舞台前方，将右手以极其缓慢的速度摸进左侧的腰身，指尖轻松地插进紧贴在肌肤上的皮裤边，再勾起手指轻滑至裤子的扣口处，在大拇指的协助之下，早已被油和汗水浸没的扣子，快速地脱开。

解开的裤头暴露出底下包裹着的巨物，即使巨物安分的藏匿在丁字裤内，依旧引起了现场的第二波高潮，震耳欲聋的尖叫声口哨声差点没把尼禄的耳膜整坏。但丁突然跪了下来，顺着惯性滑动到尼禄面前，快速地低头凑过去，蜻蜓点水般用双唇划过对方的，这时，不知道是谁又撒了一大把钞票进了舞台，迷了尼禄的双眼。

但丁调戏完尼禄后，又回到了舞台中央，此时他的胸带上已经塞了不少纸钞，但是那群疯狂的人仿佛有着数不尽的钱财，还源源不断地举着手中的纸钞喊着托尼的名字，仿佛这样就能得到来自托尼的一个吻。但丁笑着围着钢管转圈抛飞吻，胯部时不时地蹭着管子，伴随着微弱地挺腰，口中吐露着诱人的呻吟，但丁伸手将自己身上的红色大衣脱到手腕处，露出背后肩带和后背的肌肉，在灯光和棕油的彰显之下，一些汗水顺着脖颈滑入了实现看不见的地方，再一转身，但丁抱着钢管单膝跪着，双手已经插进了解开的裤子边缘。

尼禄目不转睛地看着面前离自己只有两手臂那么远距离的但丁，他简直不敢相信对方可以这样肆无忌惮地在众男女面前出卖肉体，如果不是脸上带着的黑色狐面，他简直怀疑但丁哪天出任务会被粉丝认出。但丁注意到尼禄的开小差，想要作恶的内心再次起意，就这样，单手提着裤口边缘，拇指不停地在巨物附近滑动，而左手则从自己的太高的喉咙处，一路向下摸到人鱼线，轻微吐露的喘息声，只有最前排的人才能听到。但丁跪在尼禄的前方，想尽一切办法诱惑着男孩的注意力。更多的纸钞塞进了托尼的裤子和胸带里，还有一些夹不住的钱落在了地上，但丁弯腰捡起，笑着将双唇印在钱上，然后塞进了丁字裤唯一布料多的地方。

或许是今天的音乐特别热情，但丁跟随着音乐围着钢管上下扭动抚摸自己，那件大衣不知何时被他甩到了尼禄的脸上，要不是尼禄眼疾手快抢了过来，他简直怀疑下一秒就被狂热的粉丝给撕了个粉碎。但丁跪在地上，慢慢地将自己腿上的裤子脱到膝盖的位置，就像是在宽衣解带等着别人来爱抚自己，偏棕的肤色让所有人热血沸腾地尖叫，有些钱随着但丁的动作掉落在了舞台上，更多的则是插在更为私密的部位。

此刻，但丁的身上除了一条覆乳的皮带，就仅剩下丁字裤与皮靴，被棕色油彩涂满的身体加上那些汗水，在灯光的照射下闪闪发光，就如同但丁身上涂满了闪粉那样耀眼。接下来，但丁做了一件他之前从来没有做过的事情，他一跃而起，在钢管的最高点用双腿夹住，紧接着后背紧贴在钢管之上，双手伸直紧紧缠住管子，整个人呈现倒挂的姿态，在这样的动作之下，但丁身上的肌肉被拉伸到了最完美的弧度，这下不止女人的尖叫，男人的喝彩声音完全盖过了女人的声音，更大面额的钞票被撒上了舞台。

但丁这样倒挂了几十秒之后，就顺着钢管滑了下来，在手掌接触到地板的同时，但丁靠着自己灵活的腰身，后下腰式的从钢管上下来，大腿与小腿的肌肉线条紧绷，几乎能从那狭小的皮料之间看到真实的存在。当但丁后翻身到面对大家的时候，他与尼禄之间的距离只有一手臂那么远，下一秒，完全愣住的尼禄被但丁一手拎到了舞台之上，全场发出了几乎可以掀翻屋顶的尖叫声，但丁随后对着舞台外的人抛了个媚眼。

“今晚的托尼，就属于这个可爱的小男孩啦，哦，孩子，你是第一次来着吧，放心，叔叔会带你回家的。”但丁从尼禄的怀里接过自己之前丢出的大衣，快速地披到自己的肩上，随后牵着尼禄的手就往后台走去，期间还不忘给那些发出惋惜声音的男男女女们抛去更多的飞吻。

不远处，站在吧台内的酒保兼老板无奈地摇了摇头。

尼禄被但丁牵着来到了后台化妆室，这个点化妆室内空无一人，好似整个夜总会除了但丁以外没有其他舞姬了。尼禄脸上的疑惑都被但丁解读干净了，但丁一屁股坐到一旁的沙发上，顺便拍了拍自己的大腿，尼禄摸不着头脑地走了过去，随后被但丁一把拉过去坐在滑腻腻的大腿上。

“放心，孩子，这里是属于我的化妆室，别人进不来，同样也听不到里面的声音。”

但丁话音未落，趁着尼禄还在发呆之余，狠狠地吻上了对方的双唇，还未来得及卸下的油彩被但丁抹到了尼禄的脸上，更多的则是蹭到了衣服上。尼禄被吻住的同时，双手紧紧撑在但丁湿滑的腿上，完全控制不住的滑腻程度，让尼禄的着力点被迫放到了双唇上，从而方便了但丁的舌头更加深入自己的口腔。外面的人这辈子都不会想到，从来没有看中过任何人的托尼，居然会对这位毛头小子情有独钟。

但丁的手左手摸进了尼禄的汗衫里，随着手臂向上移动，衣服的下摆被逐渐撩起，手指轻捏上尼路右边的乳头，敏锐的感知让尼禄挣扎了一下，却被但丁纠缠住舌尖逃离不了，一些唾液从但丁的嘴角溢出，顺着他的下巴弧度往下滑落，隐没在了几乎吸饱汗水的胸带中，但丁空着的右手摸索着尼禄裤子的前端，灵活的指尖轻而易举地跳开了扣子，拉下拉链，温热的手掌直接敷上尼禄被包裹住却早已发硬的阴茎。尼禄被但丁的触碰刺激到从鼻腔内发出了一声短促而尖锐的呻吟，整个人向后躲了一下，却忘了但丁的腿上还残留着油彩，差点滑下去的瞬间，但丁右手一勾，将尼禄给扯了回来。

“Be careful, kid”但丁故意压低了嗓音，凑在尼禄耳边说话，尼禄一下子脸变得超红，就仿佛是第一次被但丁拥抱亲吻那样。

但丁看着脸红的尼禄轻笑出声，突然脑中想到了什么，放开了尼禄。尼禄一脸不解地看着但丁站起来，走到化妆台前，蹲下身似乎在摸索着什么，随后，伴随着轻微的嘀声后，房间一侧的墙壁缓缓打开，尼禄目瞪口呆地望着暗室里的那根钢管。尼禄似乎是猜到了什么，赶紧跳了起来，不顾自己这一身乱糟糟的样子，就想往外逃，然而他完全忘了自己面对的是但丁。但丁直接真魔人化，轻轻松松地将尼禄逮了回来，同时，将对方铐在钢管之上。当初，他相中这件房间的时候，就是看中了暗房里那根用来训练用的钢管。

“操你！放开我！”尼禄挣扎着想要扯开绑在手腕上的皮带，剧烈地晃动，锁扣撞上钢管后发出的叮当声，让尼禄的脸色更加红润。

但丁看着尼禄因为捆绑姿势而翘起的臀部，手自然而然地摸了上去，果不其然遭到了对方的反抗，不过，但丁并不着急，双手同时从尼禄的腰侧摸了进去，流连忘返般的来回抚摸，就像是在触碰着什么稀世珍品。尼禄的衣服随着但丁的动作逐渐被撩起，炙热的肉体接触到冷空气，难免瑟缩一下，这一下刚好让尼禄的臀部抵上但丁的丁字裤，但丁笑着拍了一下他的屁股，尼禄顺势发出了类似幼兽的低吼。

但丁的手指再一次捏上尼禄的乳尖，双重的快感刺激之下，尼禄不由自主地仰起头，大口地呼吸着空气，此时，但丁收回右手轻扯上尼禄的短发，头皮被拉扯的痛楚，让尼禄体内的魔力有点不受控制，空气中还飘散着刚才但丁魔人化后的残留魔力，迫使尼禄臣服的同时展露出属于他的魔人。突然乍现的翅膀，紧紧抓住了钢管，成为了新的支撑点，魔人化将尼禄身上的衣服化作难以突破的保护壳，只有早已勃起的阴茎，在失去衣物包裹后暴露在空气中，勃起的前端正分泌着透明的黏液。

恶魔的交配权永远和实力挂钩，就算是半魔也不例外，几乎是在尼禄魔人化的同时，但丁直接罪魔人，强大的魔力让尼禄发出了类似哭泣的抽泣声，他身上魔力温柔地缠绕上但丁的手臂以示诚服，被束缚的手腕也没有刚才那股挣扎的欲望，甚至连他蓝色的翅膀头一回展现出了柔软面，爪子就这样乖乖得死死地抓在钢管之上。空气中弥漫着一股发情期特有的味道，但丁呼出的炙热气息打在尼禄的后背上，紧绷的肌肉在但丁的尖锐的手指划过的同时放松了下来，尼禄无意识地抬高了臀部，暴露出了更为脆弱的隐秘之处。

但丁将手掌整个敷上尼禄的臀部，不怎么柔软的质感，让本不会温柔的恶魔放轻了手上的动作，有一些不属于尼禄的东西展现了出来。恶魔本身并没有性别，但是为了繁衍后代，恶魔会根据实力分化成给予者与授予者，一些实力稍低的恶魔往往会成为其他更高级别恶魔的苗床，为高等恶魔产下实力相当的后代，但是代价往往就是恶魔产卵的同时，苗床会化作孵蛋的养分而牺牲，不过，如果苗床的实力足够，在产下卵后依旧能存活，只不过体内百分八十的魔力会随着恶魔卵的出生而被迫抽离。如果此刻没有给予者的存在，那么授予者依旧会死于其他恶魔的手里。

但丁将魔爪摸上尼禄的下体，那层特殊的保护壳似乎打开了一小条缝，然而并没有达到最理想的状态，但丁咬上了尼禄的肩膀，蓝色的体液从伤口中流出，伴随着尼禄的低吼声，但丁将其中一根爪子破开了那层保护壳，炙热的内里瞬间缠绕上粗糙而尖锐的爪子，恶魔的特殊结构让他在受伤的瞬间就愈合了伤口，快感伴随着疼痛，让尼禄发出了难耐的身影，翅膀上的羽毛也因此舒展开，柔软的内壁尽情地吮吸着入侵物。

尖锐的爪子模拟着性交时的动作，更多的湿滑黏液从尼禄的体内分泌而出，尼禄的手腕顺着钢管向下滑了几厘米，就是为了可以让自己更好的暴露在但丁的面前，双腿随着手腕压低的高度慢慢拉开距离，这样的行为更加方便但丁爪子的进出。尼禄呼出的气体像是要融化钢管那样的炙热，同时又因为翅膀的爪子，尼禄并没有进一步的下滑。

但丁的爪子能顺利的进出尼禄的体内，过度分泌的体液从穴口滴落在地上，过高的温度几乎可以灼化木质地板。但丁确定尼禄可以顺利吞下自己的恶魔阴茎之后，将爪子快速地从炙热的穴道内抽出，带出了尼禄的一阵呻吟。但丁再三确定尼禄在自己的影响下彻底发情之后，原本被护甲包裹住的阴茎，随着护甲的展开而挺出，过长的柱体映入尼禄的眼眸。

伴随着尼禄的一声尖叫，过长的阴茎直接插入了第一次打开的穴道内，过激的快感冲击着尼禄的大脑，但丁的爪子一把抓住尼禄的长发猛地向后一扯，尼禄在外力的作用之下猛地抬起头，两根诡异地散发着红蓝两色的舌头在空气中纠缠，但丁不停向内抽送的阴茎，让尼禄有点无力招架。

巨大的龟头不停地冲撞着尼禄的体内深处，比起横冲直撞更像是有目的性的寻找着什么，来自恶魔本能的繁殖欲望，让但丁无意识地寻找着属于尼禄的孕囊，之前从没有存在过的器官，第一次感受到了来自外界的胁迫，并不愿意接受来自但丁的入侵，尚未开启的孕囊口，拒绝着过大的龟头顶弄，猛地收紧的甬道阻止着但丁的阴茎继续插入。

但丁根本不在意这点微弱到可以忽视的抵抗，但是也不想第一次就给尼禄留下不怎么好的印象，毕竟他有点期待尼禄怀上属于他的恶魔卵时会有什么样的表现。但丁放慢了进攻的力度，只是用龟头在孕囊口轻微的摩擦着，同时爪子也握住一直被冷落的阴茎，那些分泌而出的液体被但丁均匀地抹在尼禄的腹部，做爪子则温柔的梳理着炸开的羽毛。过于温柔的动作，让尼禄身心放松了下来，孕囊也逐渐放弃了抵抗，稍微展开了一条小口子。

然而，恶魔终究还是恶魔，但丁在察觉到尼禄的孕囊有开口的迹象，就迫不及待地挺懂了腰身，还没完全张开的孕囊就这样直接被但丁的龟头狠狠插入，一股难以言表的酸涩从尼禄的小腹直传到大脑，在疼痛的刺激之下，孕囊意外的被催熟，几乎可以立马为插入自己的强大恶魔留下属于他和自己血脉的恶魔卵。

孕囊如同饥饿的婴儿不停地蠕动吮吸着但丁的龟头，然而但丁并不打算第一次就让尼禄怀上属于自己的后代，毕竟以后的日子还长，他还不想那么早过上奶孩子的生活。即使恶魔的本能占据上位，可对于尼禄的宠爱，愣是让但丁拔出了已经插入孕囊的龟头。尼禄受到授予者本能的影响，柔软而炙热的甬道不停地收缩挽留着但丁的生殖器，甚至靠近孕囊口附近的软肉紧紧箍住了但丁的龟头，而那些本温柔缠绕在但丁手臂上的魔力，转了个方向缠绕住了但丁的腰身，似乎打算运用强硬的手段挽留住这位强大的给予者。

但丁承认自己很享受这样热情的尼禄，然而现在的情况并不适合让尼禄真的成为授予者，即使属于恶魔那一面的他很想这么做。但丁义无反顾地将处在爆发边缘的阴茎一口气从尼禄的穴道内拔出，带出了一波尼禄自己体内产出的润滑液，大量的液体低落到地上，甚至有些顺着尼禄的双腿缓缓滑落，从视觉而言上十分的刺激。

尼禄忍受不了穴道内的空虚感，那些缠绕在但丁腰上的魔力化为了一股力量，想要控制对方再次插入他的体内，然而但丁拒绝了这样的行为，甚至为了防止事态进一步地发展，他立刻解除了罪魔人化。随着人类但丁的出现，尼禄在没有更强魔力的支撑下，被迫解除了授予者的状态。即使再怎么不舍得，没有了恶魔体质的协助，好不容易长出来的孕囊随着尼禄恢复人类状态而消失，至于那些分泌出来的液体，也化作了一股自身的魔力消散在了尼禄的体内。

然而事情并没有这样结束，即使恢复了人类的躯壳，但丁并没有释放出来的欲望仍然在叫嚣着，软了腰身的尼禄回眸看了一眼站在自己身后的但丁，抿了抿嘴唇，随后又点了点头。但丁读懂了尼禄的意思，凑过去亲了对方好几口，手指就着残留在尼禄臀部上的黏液，轻而易举地撬开了对方紧闭着的后穴口，属于人类肠道的柔软内壁不同于恶魔的穴道那样炙热，却依旧让但丁流连不已。

手指灵活地在后穴内抽插扩张着，尼禄还处在高度兴奋中的身体非常容易地接受了但丁的爱抚与扩张动作，那些过于湿滑的体液帮助着但丁轻松打开尼禄的身体，甚至但丁的阴茎上还残留着刚才从恶魔穴道内带出的体液。无需更多的扩张，在尼禄默认的眼神之下，但丁小心翼翼地用龟头拨开后穴口，进而缓缓地将整根柱体插入其中，柔软的肠壁在但丁插入的同时紧紧裹住，无意识地蠕动给但丁带去不一样的感受。

原本就处在高潮边缘的但丁，在尼禄肠道的包裹之下，经过几番抽插，让龟头狠狠地碾压过尼禄的敏感处，听着尼禄的低吼伴随着溅射到钢管上的精液，但丁同时将自己的精液射在了尼禄的肠道深处。高潮过后，但丁单手温柔地抱住尼禄，防止对方脱力地从钢管上滑落到地上，另一只手则快速地解开刚才束缚着尼禄手腕的特殊皮带，他特地为了尼禄打造的，不会随着他恶魔化而破损的束缚带。

尼禄的双手一旦恢复自由，第一件事就是握成拳揍向但丁的脸，然而高潮的余温让他打出去的拳头和猫挠几乎没有区别，被但丁一把给握住了，同时，但丁将尼禄的手拉到唇边留下一个吻，换来了尼禄叽叽歪歪的一阵子。随后但丁想起了什么，捡起了一旁被自己魔人化后就扯断的丁字裤，揉成一团塞进了尼禄的后穴，尼禄自然又骂了起来。但丁直接用嘴将尼禄的嘴给封了起来。

第二天，夜总会老板收到了一笔巨额补偿费用外，同时也收到了属于托尼的辞职信。


End file.
